A Demon's Obsession
by xDFreakDx
Summary: To live like this is not what I had expected. To love like this is not what I had planned… Sebastian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers :) So I've posted this new fic instead of updating the other one… hehe. Well this idea that popped into my head and I decided to write it down. I really hope you enjoy it, R&R please? It'll make me very happy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

***IMPORTANT*: Ok so this is a Sebastian/OC, I know much people don't like OC's but I enjoy them. So if you don't like it don't read it :) On with the story.**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" They way my eyes widened felt like they would pop out of my face. I gasped involuntarily when my body made contact with the hard ground beneath me. All the air left my burning lungs and I could feel a liquid running behind my back; I assumed it was blood…my blood. I looked up to the harsh sky from which I fell from, only to feel tiny drops of water caress my skin.

"Mother… don't cry." And for a second everything went black…

**.:****A Demon's Obsession****:.**

_"My Lord, please! She is not to blame, we can purify her even!" The angel begged. _

_"She's that demon's daughter… no purification can erase that. She will be forever lost in this mess you've created." Our Lord whispered ever so slightly. The angel cried. She'd tried numerous times to no avail. It was indeed her fault that her daughter was now in this mess, for she had broken the most important rule of all and had fallen in love with a demon thus creating the world's first mixed hybrid. _

_"You've let her live for 18 years, Father. Why kill her now? Please reconsider!" She insisted._

_"Enough." The angel was immediately silenced. "I do not wish to kill her. This is not her fault but I shall not accept her presence in Heaven any longer. It's only a matter of time before her corrupted mind decides to act on its own which is why she is to leave immediately… even if it's with her father. It's my final decision." _

_"But My Lord-" She tried. "Dismissed." _

.:xXx:.

**"Your Majesty, If I could just bring her here-" **

**"Silence! How dare you even expect me to agree to such ridiculousness? You disobeyed me and you will be punished." He rose from his throne; carefully… devilishly making his way towards the demon kneeled before him. "Although you did corrupt an angel… that was intriguing." A sick dark chuckle escaped his toothy mouth as he grabbed the demon's throat pulling him up to meet his black hollow eyes. **

**"By staying in Heaven she has managed to escape my grip and thus living for this long period of time. But do not worry my son you I will reunite you with your daughter again once she's dead… because I promise you… She. Will. Die." The demon's eyes widened for a brief moment before a loud gruesome scream erupted from his mouth as his disembodied head fell down the stairs that lead to Lucifer's throne.**

**"You will not disobey me again." The Devil whispered as he threw the headless body to the fire growing behind him.**

**"Claude Faustus, do not return unless you've killed that hybrid. Even if you have to drag her down from '****_up there_****'. " He ordered one of his loyal demons who had been present at that moment.**

**"Understood, Your Majesty."**

**.:****A Demon's Obsession****:.**

My eyes re-opened and I could still see the dark clouded sky. I pushed myself up with my elbows and looked at myself. I was lying on a pile of rubble with blood was splattered at my sides but I felt no pain, I assume I had already healed. After taking a closer look at my body I noticed I was naked, exposed to this world. I immediately stood up and climbed my way to the flat surface besides the crater I'd created letting the rain wash my tainted body. I could not help to feel upset. Why had I been banished after all this time?

"Pardon me Miss but you seem to be in need of some help." A deep voice said behind me, but I only turned my head slightly to see a man all dressed in black, he was holding an umbrella to cover himself from the rain, his left hand held a large cloth.

I ignored the man and looked up again, still wondering about-

"Miss?" A hand then gripped my shoulder forcing me to turn around abruptly. I didn't like it though, my right hand has grabbed the man's wrist whist the other held his neck tightly. And I swear I pressed enough to make it brake, yet he just stood there an amused smirk on his face.

"My, my… you're quite strong. But I do not wish to hurt you Miss, here cover yourself and come with me so you can clean up." He gently handed me the cloth and patiently waited for me to wrap it around my torso, not once did he look below my neck.

I followed him into a massive mansion, _Royalty huh_… it was very exquisite once I stepped inside, nothing like Heaven though but impressive enough to belong to a human.

"Sebastian, did you found out what made that noise?" A young boy came down the large stairs, he was quite adorable but his eyes seemed dead, his souls was interesting though… reminded me of myself, it was pure but tainted as well. An eye patch covered his left eye and his right hand held an elegant cane. He glared at me once he noticed my presence.

"And who might this be?" The young boy stared at his butler waiting for an answer

"I'm sorry My Lord, this is-" He stopped talking and looked at me, I assume he was waiting for me to speak.

"Ciel Phantomhive… is it?" Maybe that wasn't what they expected me to say. His visible eye widened.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He demanded. I failed to see the butler's intense look when he stared at me.

"Mother knows lots of names; it's their job to know each and every human." I stated.

"Answer my questions." Ciel repeated with an angry tone. "But darling I just did." I chuckled softly, my eyes calm and soothing as I stared at his features, he seemed confused.

"I knew there was something _odd_ about you. You are far too strong and to have almost destroyed my Young Master's garden… You definitely are no human." Sebastian -_Yes, I'm sure that's what Ciel called him._- took my chin with his hand and forced me to look at him, he stared deep into my eyes as if searching for something. It was then I noticed the pink glint in his cat-like eyes before they returned to black once again.

"Miss, who are you? My Young Master would like you to speak more clearly." His hot breath tickled my lips. I just smirked knowing his trick far too well.

"I fell from heaven, _demon_." I said referring to Sebastian at the end. His eyes widened just a tiny bit. I heard a soft 'what?!' coming from Ciel's direction. Sebastian's smirk faded while mine just grew wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2, remember to please Review so I can have an idea if I should keep on writing this or not. Any suggestions/ constructive criticism / awesome reviews are welcome ;) **

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, I own nothing but the plot and the OC. **

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I fell from heaven, demon." I said referring to Sebastian at the end. His eyes widened just a tiny bit. I heard a soft 'what?!' coming from Ciel's direction. Sebastian's smirk faded while mine just grew wider. _

* * *

"An angel…" Sebastian pulled away. I hugged myself feeling quite cold all of a sudden.

"Not quite… You see my mother fell in love with a 'creature' like you and apparently I am to corrupt to be in Heaven but lack malice to walk through Hell. Deserted would be the right word to describe my current status." I then looked up to see Ciel's calculating expression.

"Sebastian, prepare a room for our new guest. And find something for her to wear, she looks horrible." The young boy didn't take his eyes off of me. "You will be staying with us for a while." He said with a wicked smile and then turned to leave but rapidly snapped his fingers and pointed his index finger at me.

"What's your name?" My eyes closed and I smiled, "Yumi Kazumi." Ciel stared at me for a second, nodded and left. I looked to my side to see Sebastian, his eyes were cold and hard. "I do not enjoy having an angel in this mansion." He said matter-of-factly.

"But I'm only half an angel and besides didn't you hear your master? I wish to clean myself up." Sebastian turned around and walked up the stairs leaving without a word so I followed him.

**.:****A Demon's Obsession****:.**

***Normal POV***

"Young Master, I've showed Miss Yumi to her room." Sebastian stated as he buttoned up Ciel's shirt. "Very well. See if you can find some more information about this girl, Sebastian. Keep an eye on her at all times, that's an order." Ciel laid back in his bed waiting for his butler to cover him up with the sheets.

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed his head and covered the young boy. Ciel closed his eyes, dismissing the demon.

"Please pardon my question Sir, but why must she stay here?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

"Well, that's quite obvious. If what she told us is true – and by the looks of that crater, I'm sure it is… By the way fix that- well, she will be of some great use to us. Hybrid or not she is still half an angel which means she has a soul." Ciel gave Sebastian a knowing smirk. "Imagine if you could devour that soul! You will become far stronger that what you already are, she will be of some great use indeed." Ciel smirked while Sebastian just smiled.

"My, how kind of you to think about the well-being of your butler…You honor me. Though I must say that she possesses great strength and I dislike admitting it but she could do some great damage to me if she would really want to." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's hard expression.

"Don't be foolish, I'm doing this for myself! Having you at your strongest will benefit me greatly." Ciel said and thought for a minute. "Though we need to gain her trust... make her feel comfortable around us so she won't suspect. Now leave, I'm tired." Ciel covered his head in a childish manner. Sebastian smiled and blew the candles making the room go pitch black.

"Yes, My Lord." And with that he left.

**.:****A Demon's Obsession****:.**

After showing me my room and handing me some of the other maid's clothes, Sebastian Michaelis –As he later introduced himself- left the room. I took a bath after he left scrubbing all the dirt from my body and washing my tangled waist-length hair. After finishing I put on a nightgown and stood in front of the full size mirror. With a brush I detangled my red hair letting it fall neatly at my back and allowing my bangs to frame my face hovering just above my big violet eyes. A soft knock came from behind me and I turned around to answer the door. Sebastian stood there with a tray in hand.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss but I've brought some tea. I thought it'd be good due to the cold weather we're having." I stared at him not quite comprehending his change in attitude.

"Are you here by your master's orders?" I stepped aside allowing him to enter the room.

"Naturally." Sebastian placed the tray on my night stand and purred me a cup.

"He also ordered me to keep an eye on you." He offered me the cup of tea and I slowly took it. After my first sip I realized how good this warm liquid is. "I take it you like it." Sebastian said.

"It's very good. You should have some; I won't drink all of that by myself." I walked past him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I appreciate the thought Miss Yumi but I must decline. It's quite inappropriate for me to have tea with our guest." Sebastian said while walking towards me and offered to serve some more tea, which I gladly accepted.

"Hn." I looked up at Sebastian. The demon was quite handsome to say the least. He had the type of face that would make any human girl faint, wild crimson eyes that shined in the darkest room framed by his onyx hair that fell into face in the most graceful way.

"Is there something in my face?" Sebastian's words broke my trance and I frowned slightly at the thought of being caught staring.

"How sad is that this child has had to resort to the likes of you to meet his goals." I changed the subject but he went along with it.

"The likes of me? We are not very different from each other you know." Sebastian grabbed the tray and headed to the door. "So now you consider me as one of you own?" Sebastian seemed to chuckle at my words.

"More or less, Miss Yumi." And with that he closed the door.

**.:****A Demon's Obsession****:.**

"_You will not lay a hand on her!" Horrible noises, clashing metal an agonizing sight. _

"_A Master's orders are absolute. She will die. Now tell me where is she?" Claude's hand gripped the angel's hair tightly forcing the holy creature to face his demonic eyes, they held determination. She could feel anger through his grip on her hair, and after a few attempts she had finally freed herself and with help of her holy blade she was able to inflict some deep gashes to the demons sides. Claude wasn't left behind for he also managed to pierce her porcelain skin with his demonic sword. One slip, an oversight and Claude will be left victorious. That's all he needed._

"_Do not fret, just tell me her location and I will spare your life." Claude's voice held such venom and malice that the angel herself felt the need to stop and pray. _

"_Such an unclean creature… Be gone demon! I will not succumb to the likes of you. I will keep her safe and away from your filthy grip." The angel forced herself unto the demon trying with all her holy strength to vanish Claude from her sight. Both swords clashed, gritting their teeth and pushing in further both gave everything in their power to kill the other. But it only took a word to immobilize the angel:_

"_Mother?" And there she stood… the reason why all hell had broken loose and yet only an innocent yet confused look was seen in her face._

"_Yumi! Run, please leave!" Her mother tried to hold Claude but failed as he ran towards the young girl. Yumi's eyes widened immensely as she felt a pair of strong arms dragging her down. At first she thought it was that strange demon but by opening her eyes all she could see was her mother's sweet gaze. "Please forgive me. I've failed you my darling."_

"_Mother, no! Don't leave me!" She tried to understand what was happening but immediately an absent took over her and it was then she realized that she was indeed falling. All the clouds flew past her at such a speed, the cold air burned her skin. She'd lost sight of her mother but what she had mouthed to her before letting her go sent chills down her spine: Be careful._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" Claude twisted his sword earning another scream from the angel beneath him. "Just die like your lover did." He pulled his sword from the angels back, relishing every bit of blood that leaked out the angel's body. He smirked and licked a bit of the blood from the blade. The angel then went silent. The tears had stopped streaming from her now-dead eyes as Claude's smirk grew. He bends down and took the angel's hand giving it a soft stroke before removing the light lavender ring that adorned it. He looked down, "It seems we have a fallen angel…"_

"_Ahhhhhhh!" They way my eyes widened felt like they would pop out of my face. I gasped involuntarily when my body made contact with the hard ground beneath me. All the air left my burning lungs and I could feel a liquid running behind my back; I assumed it was blood…my blood. I looked up to the harsh sky from which I fell from, only to feel tiny drops of water caress my skin. _

"_Mother… don't cry." And for a second everything went black…_

-Gasp- Yumi's eyes shot open as her body sat up straight. She looked around to see that she was in a very dark room. "Of course… I was dreaming." She told herself as she recalled the events that had led her to this room. She quietly stood and walked towards the window ever so slowly opening the curtains to let in the moon's delicate light. Her violet eyes looked up to the sky while her hand traced the glass that separates her from the cold night's air.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling, _

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone…_

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down___

You'll be alright 

_No one can hurt __you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound*_

Yumi's sadden voice echoed through the entire room. She closed the curtains and held to them tightly.

"Such an angelic voice." Sebastian said as he stood by the door. Yumi gave a heavy sigh, "My mother used to sing this to me when I was a small child." She turned around to face Sebastian.

"I see. Is something the matter?" He tilted his head in an innocent manner but Yumi just shrugged and laid back in the bed.

"Everything burns." She quietly told him while her hand reached caressed the skin above her heart. "Screams are all that I hear when I fall asleep. All of this hate and all of this pain are burning me down as my anger reigns." Sebastian seemed to be thinking. He strode to her bed and lowered himself so that his bangs hovered above her face.

"Sometimes you just have to simply let everything fade away…" The way he said it made her skin crawl. It amazed her the way he could make his voice sound so… what's the word? Comforting…?

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) Review to let me know what you think of it. BTW from time to time Yumi will be a bit bipolar but that's due to her personality. By being raised in heaven she's a sweet person, but the fact that her father's a demon maker her have her 'dark' moments xD **

**From now on things will start to get more interesting, I just had to get this out of the way. **

***Song used: Safe and sound by Taylor Swift. When I was writing this chapter I heard this song and it caught my attention, it's quite lovely x] **


End file.
